overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 44
This is the forty-fourth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Sebas Tian asks what is going on, while Zero demands who the old butler is standing here before them as Six Arms was supposed to have taken care of him. Sebas Tian informs him of their deaths, but Zero refuses to believe him. Climb reports to Sebas Tian that the Tuare they rescued was Succulent and that they need to find the real one. Sebas Tian tells him not to worry as he already found her. Tuare appears behind Sebas draped in a blanket. Climb glances regretfully at the corpse of Succulent who had been wearing the maid's clothes. The butler tells him not to worry as it was only fabric. Zero becomes annoyed that the butler is ignoring him and decides to put his duel with Brain Unglaus on hold to take care of the new interloper. Brain Unglaus''' '''allows it, encouraging him not to die. Insulted Zero challenges Sebas and begins to activate all his tattoos. Climb attempts to warn his ally as Zero launches a punch into the butler's stomach, but a shock of those in the room Sebas Tian is unfazed by the blow. The monk is unable to react as Sebas lands a dropkick on him, instantly killing the leader of Six Arms. Sebas thanks Climb and feign relief surviving the attack, stating he was just a bit stronger than his opponent. Sebas Tian asks that they depart immediately now that they have accomplished their mission. Climb asks if it's true that he defeated Six Arms which Sebas Tian confirms to the stunned faces of the warriors. Climb orders the others to send a signal to their allies outside to search the building. Climb notices Sebas silence and asks if there is something is wrong. The butler states its nothing just the bad air in the room as he carries Tuare outside in his arms. Climb expresses his gratitude from yesterday evening. Since their goals were in common, Sebas Tian instead is thankful to Climb for his help. He states that he will be taking Tuare to a safe location and believes they will not be able to meet again. Lockmeier sees something amiss in the skies of Re-Estize. The others take notice and see a wall of fire erupting in the distance, while Sebas Tian narrows his eyes at it. Major Events * Sebas rescues Tuare and kills Zero. * Operation Gehenna begins. * Hilma is captured and brought to Kyouhukou. * Entoma encounters Gagaran and the two begin to fight. * Sebas rescues Tuare and kills Zero. * Operation Gehenna begins. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Zero * Sebas Tian * Brain Unglaus * Climb * Lockmeier * Succulent * Tuareninya Veyron New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Flames of Gehenna Martial Arts: * Single Strike Kill Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace February 2019 Issue. * In the Light Novel, Viper's Tattoo is used by Hilma. In the Anime and Manga, it only made a brief appearance. * The scene of Hilma arriving into the Black Capsule is included while in the Light Novel it is inferred. * For the manga volume versions, this chapter was cut into two parts, one in Overlord Manga Volume 11 and another in Overlord Manga Volume 12. Navigation pl:Rozdział 44 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters